The Boy Is Mine
by WrenClayton
Summary: Ruby finds out that Sam is sleeping with Dean and wants in. At first she and Dean fight over him, but the power dynamic changes when Sam and Dean start ganging up on her. Warnings: Angrysex and trash talk. Mentions of about a billion kinks.


"You're fucking your _brother_?"

Sam rubbed his palms over his eyes, elbows braced on his knees, sitting down on the bed that he was _supposed _to be having an amazing orgasm in right now.

"You're fucking a _demon_?"

… And he probably would be, if Dean had stayed out of town one more day. Or if Ruby hadn't _thought_ Dean would be out of town one more day, and come to visit him. If she hadn't barged in through the door carrying handcuffs and an extra pair of panties for _him _to wear. If she hadn't seen him on the bed half-naked under Dean. Between the handcuffs and the panties and Ruby's house-entering call of "Get your sweet ass out of those clothes and on the bed for me, Sam," Dean had been able to piece together pretty quickly what she was there for.

"Yeah, cause that's so much more taboo than fucking your _brother._"

"Shut up, bitch, no one asked you!"

"Just saying, not a lot of room for you to judge, brotherfucker."

Sam stood up, letting out a long sigh and trying to rub the ache from his head. "Guys — "

"Oh, look at me, I'm the spawn of Hell and eating babies is my idea of a good time, but consensual brother sex, that's just _nasty_."

"For Hell's sake, Dean, if you'd shut your stupidly feminine mouth for a moment, you'd know that I'm not pissed about Sam fucking you."

"Shut my — Listen, you black-eyed little — "

Sam yelped as Ruby grabbed the collar of his shirt, tugging him down and almost pulling him off his feet. Her scorching eyes bored into him until he fell still with a nervous swallow. "I'm pissed because _this _little slut has been hiding you from me," she snarled. Sam squirmed under her eyes, and after a moment Ruby turned turned the heat of her gaze to Dean. "He didn't even offer to share you."

Dean's initial anger morphed into a moment of confusion, then his eyes dropped instinctively to her chest. Then the anger was back.

"Oi, I'm not some shiny new toy for _sharing_!"

"Like you'd complain, you're a bigger slut than he is."

"Guys — "

"Shut up, Sam," interrupted Ruby and Dean simultaneously. Dean glared at her, then took a few strides forward and grabbed Sam's hair, pulling him away from Ruby and making him yelp.

"Sam's _mine,_" Dean ground out. "Only _I _get to touch him."

Ruby raised an eyebrow. "Little late for that."

When Dean just glared daggers at her, Ruby continued. "Does he make the same pretty noises for you, Dean? You know, when he's just about to come and his nose gets all scrunched up and he just makes these desperate little whines like — "

Dean shoved Sam away without looking at him, grabbing Ruby's jacket roughly and yanking her close, snarling in her face. "I swear to god, I'm gonna kill you — "

Ruby dove onto Dean's mouth like she was trying to eat him alive, body pressed up against his as she kissed him, and without missing a beat Dean returned the kiss ravenously. Sam stared up at them dumbly from where he had fallen onto the bed, blinking and licking his lips. "Uh… "

Without pulling away from Ruby, Dean grabbed Sam's hair and wrenched his little brother to the floor. Sam grunted as his face was pulled against Dean's groin, the hard bulge in his pants digging into Sam's cheek.

"Let's be clear about this," Dean bit into the kiss, grinding against Sam's face. "Sam's _mine. _You only play with him if _I _give permission."

"What, just because you were there first?" Ruby shoved Dean back and yanked his jacket off his shoulders before grabbing the collar of his shirt to kiss him again. "I fuck him better than you ever could. You ever stayed up all night with him, just making him come again and again?"

Dean snorted scornfully as Ruby started undoing his pants, pushing Sam's face aside for a moment. "Hell yeah I have."

Dean's hard cock fell against Sam's face, and he barely had time to open his mouth before Ruby's hand was joining Dean's in his hair and dragging him onto it. He choked as it pushed against his throat.

"Fine," Ruby bit against Dean's mouth. "Does he let you spank him?"

"Until he can't sit."

"Blindfold him?"

Dean grunted and gave a thrust into Sam's mouth, still devouring Ruby's lips between venom-soaked words. "Bitch loves that."

"Does he ever beg to eat you out?"

Dean groaned as Ruby's mouth trailed down his neck. "God, I love that one."

"Hmm, maybe he _does _want you more," Ruby mused, biting at Dean's throat and making him hiss. Dean's hands let go of Sam's hair and fumbled at Ruby's pants, working them open.

Ruby ran her nails down Dean's chest, still biting at his neck. "Has he ever tied_you _to the bed?"

Dean laughed. "God yes."

"How about breath play? Does he let you grab his pretty neck and _squeeze _when you fuck him?"

Dean's smile faltered. He pushed Ruby back and tugged Sam off his cock for a moment, looking down at him. " … You never told me you were into that."

Ruby tsked, turning Dean's face towards her. "Well. On the other hand, maybe he wants _me _more."

Dean scowled. His hands returned to Ruby's pants and he yanked them down. "I bet he's never called you Daddy."

Ruby smirked. "Sometimes he calls me Mommy."

"Clothespins," Dean bit out.

"Mm, on him and me."

"Whipped cream."

"Done that."

"_Whipping_."

"Thirty-nine lashes. I like a touch of poetry."

"Calling you 'princess.'"

Ruby paused and cocked her head, giving Dean a perplexed look. "He… calls you that?"

Dean's cheeks flushed. "Oh, now suddenly we're judging again?"

"For fuck's sake — " Sam stood up and grabbed Ruby's face, giving her a deep, passionate kiss. Then he let go of her and did the same to Dean. When they were both breathless and staring at him, he let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys. I love both of you. Can you stop fighting?"

Dean shifted awkwardly and Ruby rubbed a hand over her mouth, glancing away and clearing her throat. At length Dean gestured between the two of them and murmured, "Actually, uh, the fighting's kind of hot."

Sam gave Dean a disbelieving look. Before he could vocalize his scorn, Ruby cleared her throat again. "Anyway, what are you still doing upright, Sam?"

"Yeah, and still wearing pants," Dean added, grabbing Sam by his belt.

Before Sam had time to protest, Ruby and Dean were pushing him back against the bed and ripping his belt off, dragging his pants down, shoving him back onto the mattress when his jeans pooled around his feet. Then they were climbing onto the bed with him, hands running over his bare skin, savoring every inch of him like he was a meal they couldn't wait to devour. Dean's hand closed around Sam's cock, giving it a stroke, and Sam groaned. He flinched in alarm when Ruby's hand smacked Dean's away.

"Hey, wait your turn, brotherfucker."

Dean snarled at Ruby, grabbing her hair roughly. "I thought I was pretty fucking clear, Sam is _mine._"

"Don't be so sure about that," Ruby bit out. She slung a leg over Sam's hips, straddling him, still looking Dean in the eye. She trailed her finger down the length of Sam's hard cock. "Sam, who do you belong to?"

Sam swallowed, eyes darting between the two of them. "Uh — "

Dean pushed Ruby away with a scowl, lying down next to his brother and kissing his neck. "You don't have to answer that, Sam, we both know you're mine."

"Sounds to me like Dean's deflecting," Ruby mocked, walking her fingers up Sam's bare chest. Dean growled possessively and dragged Sam farther up the bed, working them into a more comfortable position so that Sam's head was resting on the pillows and his legs weren't hanging off the bed. Ruby just followed them, crawling on all fours until she was crouched over Sam.

"Whose name do you scream when I fuck you, baby?" she purred, and Sam swallowed hard and his hips bucked. "Is it 'Dean?' I don't think it is."

"Yeah, well, he never screams your name when I fuck him either," Dean bit back.

Ruby gave Dean a searing glare and tugged her leather jacket off, tossing it onto the floor. "Maybe not," she spat. "But don't think you're the only one he screams for."

Dean's pissed retort died as Ruby pulled off her shirt and tossed it to the floor. His mouth opened and closed a few times and he finally rubbed a hand over it, staring openly at her chest. Ruby caught his gaze and smiled, taking Sam's wrists in her hands and raising them to her breasts.

"Wanna help me with this, Sam?" she murmured.

Sam bit his lip, running his hands up to her smooth shoulders and slipping the black straps of her bra off one by one. He could tell Dean was staring as he peeled the bra down Ruby's chest slowly, exposing more and more of her milky skin, finally pulling it down over her breasts. Sam swallowed hard and his cock twitched, and he could feel Dean's doing the same against his hip. Sam reached around Ruby to unsnap the bra, tossing it to the floor, biting his lip when Ruby shook out her dark hair and ran her hands up his chest.

"Looks like your brother suddenly doesn't mind sharing," she purred, shooting a piercing look at Dean before leaning down and nipping at Sam's lips. Sam groaned and opened his mouth for her tongue, sliding his hands down her sides to her undone pants, pulling them down her hips slowly. He could feel Dean's hot breath against his shoulder as his brother watched him undress Ruby.

"God… " The word slipped out between Sam's teeth as Ruby sucked on his lip until the sensitive flesh was tingling. He pulled her pants down to mid-thigh, running his hands up over her bare ass, squeezing it hungrily. Dean finally straightened up, pulling off his own shirt before crawling behind Ruby and grabbing her pants.

"Not gonna get 'em off like that," he pointed out, giving her ass a nip.

Ruby jerked at the touch of teeth on her skin, glaring over her shoulder at Dean. Dean snickered and tugged on Ruby's knees, encouraging her to lie flat on Sam. Still pouting, she cooperated, turning back to kiss Sam when she felt Dean dragging her pants off. They hit the floor a second later, quickly followed by Dean's.

As soon as her legs were bare, Ruby settled back on her haunches, rocking her hips forward against Sam, grinning when his eyes rolled back at the slickness of her pussy sliding across his cock.

"Wanna be inside me, Sam?" Ruby purred.

Sam panted, pushing his hips up against her, watching her eyes flutter closed when the head of his cock rubbed her clit. "God yes."

Ruby gave him a disapproving look and caught his nipples between her fingers, twisting, making him hiss. "That is not a polite way of asking, Sam."

"Please. Please, Ruby, fuck me."

Sam could hear Dean's breath catching. He swallowed when Ruby lifted herself up and positioned Sam's cock against her. She shot a look over her shoulder. "Wanna see me fuck your brother, Dean?"

Dean was staring at the two of them, biting his lip. He nodded, running a hand up Sam's leg.

Ruby smirked and sunk down onto Sam's cock, making him groan and grab the sheets. Ruby was so warm and wet and tight, god, no matter how many times he slid his cock into her, it always made his head spin. Ruby groaned as she pushed herself down, taking all but two inches of Sam's length before sliding back up again. She'd never taken him all in one go — neither had Dean — so she would work herself up and down, pushing a little deeper each time, and eventually she'd get all of Sam inside her, grinding right down to the base.

Sam gasped and grabbed Ruby's hips as she started riding up and down his cock. Her eyes were lidded in pleasure, her full mouth slightly parted. "_Sam,_" she breathed, arching her back as she lifted off him before slamming her hips back down, making Sam groan. Sam felt the mattress shifting, and suddenly there was a _tongue _on the section of his cock that wasn't buried in Ruby, and he squirmed in surprise and pleasure.

"Ah — god!"

Dean moaned against Sam's cock, licking down to his balls while Ruby continued to ride him. "I'll give you one thing, Sam," Dean murmured, spreading Sam's legs a little wider, "your demon bitch tastes good."

Sam gasped as Ruby dug her nails into his pecs. Dean was tonguing Sam's balls, sucking on him as Ruby rode him, and it was driving him crazy. He didn't think he was going to last long like this, not that an orgasm would save him. He had a feeling he would be up all night with these two.

Dean finally let Sam's wet balls slip out of his mouth and began licking his cock again, lapping up the wetness that Ruby had left. When he licked up to the place where Sam was entering her, Ruby's eyelids fluttered and her thrusting slowed. Dean smirked and grabbed Ruby's ass, licking the taut skin where Sam was stuffing Ruby full, laving his tongue over it.

"Oh Hell — you're — y-you're not bad at that, brotherfucker."

Dean snorted and licked up higher, running his tongue along the crease of her ass. Ruby gasped and her nails dug into Sam's chest again.

"Oh fuck — "

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Sam panted, reaching up with one hand to knead Ruby's breast. "Licking your ass?"

Dean buried his face deeper, tonguing Ruby's hole, and Sam started thrusting slowly to make up for the fact that Ruby had stopped moving. Ruby moaned deliciously above him, dark hair sliding over her shoulders, nipple stiffening against Sam's hand. Sam grunted and started thrusting a little harder. He could feel Dean's spit dribbling from Ruby's ass down his cock, he must be getting her really wet, and fuck that felt filthy.

Ruby gasped when Dean replaced his tongue with a finger, teasing around her hole. She shot him an apprehensive look over her shoulder.

"What's wrong, demon bitch?" Dean asked teasingly, grinning at her as he started to push his finger in. Ruby bit her lip and groaned, still stretched wide around Sam, now with a finger slipping into her as well. "Can't handle two humans at once?"

"Sh-shut up," Ruby panted. She moaned again when Dean pushed his finger in deeper.

"Sounds like you like it back here," Dean teased.

Sam grinned and gave a sharp thrust up into Ruby, smirking when she gasped. "Oh, she does."

"Really?" Dean slid his wet finger in and out of Ruby. "Well, I'd better give her a little more."

Ruby didn't have the chance to make a smart remark before Dean pushed in a second finger, wiggling them, stretching her out. Sam wrapped a hand around the back of Ruby's neck and tugged her down, kissing her as she moaned.

"Feel nice, Ruby?" he whispered, pushing his cock up into his demon as Dean fingered her open. "Like taking both of us at once?"

Ruby was breathless, hands clenching on his chest. "F-fuck, Sam… "

"Dean's about as big as I am." Sam kissed Ruby's neck, then gave it a gentle bite. "This might be a challenge for you."

Dean slipped his fingers in and out of Ruby, licking around them as he worked. Ruby was panting on top of Sam, her pretty cheeks flushed and her big brown eyes hazy. Sam worked his fingers through her hair and gave her a slow kiss as he thrust up into her.

"So nice and tight, Ruby," he murmured.

Dean slid his fingers out and gave Ruby one last probing lick before he sat up and leaned over her. "Yeah, well, she's about to get tighter." Dean braced himself on one hand, running the other down to her hip and grabbing it.

Ruby groaned as she felt Dean's cock bumping against her, Sam still thrusting smoothly in and out.

"Think you can take this, demon bitch?" Dean purred sweetly, nosing at her hair.

Ruby groaned as Dean pressed his cock against her. "I-I can take anything Sam can take."

Dean bit his lip, straightening up so he could see his cock rubbing against Ruby's ass. He slipped the head of his cock down, slicking through the wetness smeared across Sam's dick, before bringing it back up to her tight hole. "If you say so."

Ruby cursed under her breath as Dean started pushing into her. Sam slowed his thrusts, watching her face carefully, stroking Ruby's dark hair behind her ear as she trembled and gasped and moaned. Sam bit his lip. He could _feel _Dean sliding in, feel the pressure of another cock filling Ruby's body, leaving less space for his. Dean groaned and leaned forward again, bracing himself on his arms as Ruby whined under him, pushing in almost to the hilt.

"F-fuck, you're tight… " he choked out.

Sam continued to hold still as Dean slid his dick back out slowly before pushing it back in. Ruby let out a little whimper that went straight to Sam's cock and buried her face in his neck, moaning as Dean fucked her slowly.

Dean chewed his lip as his cock slipped in and out of Ruby's body. "Got a nice tight ass, demon bitch," he panted. "Feels so good around my cock."

Ruby couldn't quite manage a retort as Sam gave a slow thrust up into her. Both of them inside her at once was almost more than she could hold.

Sam cupped Ruby's face and kissed her as he thrust into her, feeling Dean's cock moving alongside his. "Feels nice, Ruby?" he breathed. "Like having both of us stuff you?" Sam ran a hand softly down Ruby's back as he kissed her, still whispering against her lips. "Tell me how you feel, Ruby."

It took a minute for Ruby to catch her breath enough to answer. "Offended," she gasped out.

Sam's eyebrows pursed and he stopped thrusting. " … Offended?"

Ruby rocked herself forward before pushing back, sliding herself down both Sam and Dean at once, making both brothers gasp.

"Your brother's treatin' me like I'm some delicate little flower," Ruby panted. She looked over her shoulder at Dean. "I thought he knew how to fuck rough."

Dean's lip curled and he shoved his hips hard against her, rocking Ruby's whole body forward with the force of his thrust and drawing a cry from her. "That better?" he spat.

"I-if you can keep it up," Ruby bit back.

Dean sneered and rammed into her, hips pressing up against her ass with each thrust. Sam grabbed Ruby's hips to keep her still as Dean pounded her, smirking at the overwhelmed pleasure on Ruby's face. Sam started picking up his own pace to match Dean's, shoving his hips up hard, slipping his thick cock balls-deep into her body. Ruby gasped with each thrust, grabbing Sam's hair, panting against his mouth, lying limp in the brothers' hold as they pounded into her. Sam bit at her lips, squeezing her ass with his hands, holding it open nice and wide so Dean could plunge in to the hilt every time.

Dean grabbed Ruby's hair and bit her ear. "Your demon bitch feels nice," he panted, looking at Sam.

Sam grinned at him, giving Ruby's ass a squeeze as he slammed up into her. "Don't I know it."

Dean braced himself on one elbow and reached his other hand under Ruby's body, grabbing her breast and squeezing it hungrily as he fucked her. "Not talking so tough now, bitch," he hissed in her ear. He smirked when she just whimpered in response.

"Want us to come in you, Ruby?" Sam panted. "Want both of us to come inside your tight body, fill you up with come?" It wouldn't take long, she was so warm and tight, and the way she was just melting with pleasure on top of him, god —

Ruby nodded breathlessly, whining as Dean gave her nipple a gentle twist. Sam bit his lip and gave her ass another squeeze, jerking his hips up hard, feeling Dean's balls bump against his when his brother shoved in deep as well.

"G-god, Ruby — " Sam groaned and bit his lip, eyes closed, just losing himself in the feeling of burying himself in her again and again —

"Come on, Sam," Dean growled. "Come in your demon slut."

Sam shouted and his hips bucked up so hard he raised Ruby _and _Dean a few inches with the force of it. His cock pulsed inside Ruby as he came, buried deep inside her, and he could feel her _squeezing _him as if begging for more. Sam shuddered like an earthquake, groping Ruby's ass as he emptied himself into her, feeling the movement of Dean's cock still thrusting hard inside her.

Ruby groaned and her eyes fell closed, her hands clenching against Sam's chest. "Ah, S-Sam… "

Sam let out a long breath and gave Ruby's ass a hard smack, grinning when she gasped. "Your turn, Dean."

Dean growled and buried his face in Ruby's shoulder, grabbing both of her wrists in his hands and pinning them to the bed as his cock pumped into her. "God, can't wait to come in this bitch."

Sam chewed his lip as he watched Ruby gasping above him. He loved these rare moments when she let go of her pride and just let the want and the submission and the desperation show plain on her face, when she just came undone for him. Sam let out a little breath of pleasure and slid his hand under her body.

"Hey, Dean. Wanna feel her get even tighter?"

Neither Ruby nor Dean had the chance to answer before Sam's fingers slipped through the wet mess between Ruby's legs, rubbing around his slick cock, still buried in her, finding her clit and giving it a gentle rub.

Ruby shouted Sam's name squirmed on top of him. Dean bit his lip and groaned, shuddering as she squeezed him.

"Oh holy fuck — "

Sam's mouth twitched in a grin. A few more skillful touches with the pad of his finger and Ruby was screaming into the pillow and coming hard with both Winchesters buried still inside her. Dean let out a gasp and made one more hard thrust before he followed her over the edge, burying his face in her hair, cursing frantically under his breath as he came. It was a few seconds before the tension went out of them and both Dean and Ruby could start catching their breath. Dean pulled out of her and collapsed onto the mattress next to Sam, lying on his back and panting. Sam felt something wet dribble down his cock, and realizing that it was his brother's come was almost enough to get him hard again.

Ruby arched her back like a stretching cat, letting out a happy sigh and rocking her hips back against Sam. "Mmm… not bad, boys."

"Not… bad?" Dean looked up at her, still catching his breath. "Bitch, that was the best ride of your life and you know it."

"I'm not the one who can't breathe," Ruby replied smoothly, pulling herself off of Sam in one long, slow drag. Sam hissed and his body twitched at the feeling of her sliding off him. Ruby stroked Sam's face, biting her lip as she looked down at him. "But if you need a break, Dean, me and your little brother can always keep going without you… "

Dean rolled towards them, eyes burning. "Fuck that."

Sam groaned when Dean's hand slipped between his legs, running up the inside of his thigh. "Guys — " he panted.

"Think you can get it up again, brotherfucker?"

"Oh I'll get it up again, don't you worry about that."

Ruby crawled off of Sam and curled up next to him, wrapping a hand around his waist and mouthing at his chest. Sam groaned when she started sucking on his nipple.

"G-guys," Sam panted, whining as Dean's fingers slid into the crease of his ass. "I'm thinking maybe _I _could use a break?"

"Did we say you could talk?" Ruby inquired gently, looking up at Sam with her big brown eyes.

Dean pursed his lips. "I don't think we did."

"A-ah — w-wait — "

"Do what you like to the rest of him, demon bitch, but leave his ass for me."

"F-fuck, Dean — "

"You can have his ass, brotherfucker. I want that sweet mouth of his."

"Ah — "

"See? Told you I could get it up again."

"Oh, bravo, you're up for round number _two. _I'll be impressed if you can stick around for round ten."

"_Ah, god!_"


End file.
